star_wars_confederacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
BBY = Before Battle of Yavin 4 (Canon timeline) BCV = Before Confederate Victory ACV = After Confederate Victory *32 BBY / 12 BCV **Invasion of Naboo **Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. **The Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Knight and permits him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. *22 BBY / 2 BCV **Separatist Crisis. Thousands of star systems leave the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Count Dooku. **The Galactic Senate debates the Military Creation Act to determine whether the Galactic Republic should raise an army. **Jar Jar Binks proposes that Chancellor Palpatine be given emergency powers to raise an army without the interference of the Senate. **The Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala from execution. *19 BBY / 0 ACV **Fall of Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are killed while attempting to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. General Grievous proceeds to destroy Coruscant by orbital bombardment, killing most of the Jedi Council and the Senate. The war ends with a C.I.S victory. **The C.I.S finishes organizing, voting for Count Dooku to be President of the Confederacy - now to be ruled from a new capital on Raxus, the same one they were using after being forced to evacuate Geonosis. **Palpatine goes into hiding on his private planet, Byss. He remains in control of the C.I.S as Dooku's master, but stays a shadowy figure, biding his time to establish the Empire proper. * 2 ACV ** Last remnants of organized resistance from the Republic falls after a massive mixed-terrain battle on Kamino, destroying the cloning facilities. ** Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura and Plo Koon take a portion of the Clone Army from the disastrous battle, and forms the Old Republic Resistance. ** Hutt Space and Mandalore both declare independence from the C.I.S, and attempts to get them to rejoin are met with disaster - economically from Hutt Space, and militarily from Mandalore. Eventually they decide to let them be, especially after Bail Organa points out that subjugating them would make the 'Separatist' movement hypocrites and generated a surprising amount of popular support as a result. * 4 ACV ** President Dooku establishes the New Jedi Order, declaring that any other Jedi are welcome to come and be re-educated in the new ways. They are used as a police force and a symbol that the war is at an end - and to hunt down rogue Jedi who still remain. ** Bail Organa starts a political movement within the Confederacy to return to the philosophies of the Old Republic, rather than the more brutal economics of the Confederacy. For now it's a peaceful political movement, although * 6 ACV ** Contact is established with the Chiss Ascendency. Attempts to get them to join peacefully fail due to their isolationist nature, and a military expedition was met with crushing defeat at the hands of the Chiss Admiral Thrawn. ** Dooku is voted in for a second term. ** Kanan Jarrus and his master, Depa Billaba, manage to meet up with the Old Republic Resistance and help establish a 'trade' relationship with Hutt Space thanks to Hera Syndulla and Lando Calrissian. ** Jim Vytosky is accused of corruption and sells his assets, buying the Drifter's Fortune and fleeing the planet with his bodyguard Gronbatz Wibirb ** Many surviving Jedi give in and join the New Jedi Order, as well as several ex-Jedi - Shaak Ti, Barris Offee and Quinlan Voss being the most notable. * 9 ACV ** The Old Republic Resistance make their first public attack in seven years, claiming the Felucia System back and establishing a proper military base there. Organa condemns this violent act, calling for an end to the Clone Wars, while Dooku gears up for another mass military conflict. ** The Chiss Ascendency and Mandalore form a tentative alliance with the O.R.R. The Hutts start dealing weapons to all sides in this conflict. ** Ahsoka Tano joins the New Jedi Order and becomes a Knight, as well as a vocal supporter of Organa's New Republic movement. ** Coslux Piqu is rescued by The Smugglers, joining them. ** Darth Maul resurfaces, claiming redemption and attempting to join the Old Republic Resistance. He is turned down due to vocal opposition from Mandalore, and retreats to Lothal - where he finds a force-sensitive boy called Ezra Bridger, and starts to re-establish the Sith in his own image. * 10 ACV ** Campaigns start. ** The Smugglers Plot Arc I: Market Panic begins ** The Jedi Plot Arc I Category:Events Category:Timeline